Seguindo em frente
by Pipe
Summary: Fic de aniversario para o Mu de Aries. Coisa fluffy, apenas pra marcar a data. Yaoi.


**SEGUINDO EM FRENTE**

_**26 de Março, Cemitério do Santuário, 16:00:**_

Uma figura alta e esguia vem andando, sem pressa, pelas lápides. Passa a ponta dos dedos pelos túmulos, sussurrando nomes e palavras doces. A brisa fresca da primavera sopra em seus cabelos longos e roxos, como um suave beijo. Mu fecha os olhos, permitindo ser beijado. Depois continua seu caminho...

Ele pára em frente à lápide de seu mestre, Shion. Após tudo, ele pediu pra não ser ressuscitado, preferindo o merecido descanso no campo dos heróis. Atena o concedeu, com pena. Mas decisões precisam ser respeitadas. E cada um sabe do seu cansaço.

Mu coloca as flores que trouxe no túmulo e murmura um elogio, enquanto reverencia seu mestre de acordo. Depois se senta numa pedra que há muito trouxe para ali, para esse propósito mesmo. As conversas com seu mestre.

"Sinto saudades, não vou mentir. Mas o senhor teve uma vida longa e atribulada, seu descanso é mais que merecido. Sabe, Kiki já está bem forte. Decidi que vou deixá-lo me desafiar no final do ano. Eu, o senhor deve saber, passo muito do meu tempo livre na casa de Virgem, com a permissão da nossa Deusa. Me sinto leve e apaziguado. O amor do Shaka é um bálsamo depois de tudo que passamos. Cura minhas feridas e sossega minha alma. E como eu preciso me adaptar a ele, tem sido outro aprendizado. A gente nunca pára de aprender, não é? A cada sol que se levanta, o novo dia traz uma surpresa, uma novidade... E a gente experimenta, se joga dentro, se machuca, e continua aprendendo cada mais. Eu não sou mais a mesma pessoa. E não acho isso ruim. Pena que só fui descobrir isso depois que o senhor se foi, Mestre Shion. Queria ter tido mais tempo para conversarmos sobre tudo..."

De repente, uma carícia nos cabelos roxos que nada tinha a ver com a brisa.

-Mu-yu?

-Shaka-yo?

-Hoje você veio antes...

-Amanhã é meu aniversário. Tenho que dar atenção aos vivos. Que vão me atazanar o dia todo!!

-Ô, ingratidão... – Shaka colocou a mão teatralmente sobre o peito.

-Até parece que não é verdade...

-A parte legal é te tirar do sério, ariano impaciente. Humm... terminou a sua 'conversa'?

-Sim. Eu sei que você se preocupa quando eu desço até aqui, mas é só saudades, Shaka. A dor maior já arrefeceu um pouco. Só sinto que convivemos muito pouco...

-A nossa geração conviveu muito pouco com seus Mestres. Temos mesmo essa nostalgia do que 'poderia ter sido'. Mas eu tenho consciência que aproveitei ao máximo o pouco tempo com meu Mestre.

-Hum...

-Sim, tudo aquilo que o coração guarda é o que realmente valeu a pena.

-Você tem um coração, Shaka?

-Se você não perdeu quando eu te entreguei, sim, eu tenho.

Mu riu, as coisas realmente mudavam dia a dia, num eterno evoluir. Parou Shaka e colocando as mãos no rosto dele, puxou-o mais pra perto, para beijá-lo sem pressa e com o máximo de ternura possível. A voz grave de Máscara da Morte se fez ouvir:

-Nossa, não respeitam nem o cemitério! Hey, Mu, não sabia que você tinha esse tipo de fetiche...

-Mo, como você é chato! Tava rolando o maior clima romântico... – reclamou Afrodite.

-Clima romântico em cemitério? Ah, _cáspita_, me faz favor, né, Dido?

-Interrompemos a programação normal pra convidar o casal pra um 'happy-hour' na casa de Escorpião, agora às seis da tarde. – Afrodite fez uma voz de locutor. – Pronto, o recado foi passado, podem continuar com o que estavam fazendo... Tava tão gostoso...

-Como você sabe? – Shaka provocou o amigo.

-Porque beijos segurando o rosto com ambas as mãos são o que há em matéria de ternura. Só perdem praqueles que você esfrega o nariz antes...

-Falou o entendido...

-Vai falar que eu não entendo de beijo, Mozão?

Carlo nem respondeu. Agarrou Afrodite com força apertando contra o peito, depois tombou no braço e beijou-o de uma vez. Quando o retornou pra posição normal, o peixinho ainda estava entontecido.

Carlo e Shaka começaram a rir de Afrodite. E enquanto os dois casais saíam abraçados do cemitério, Mu olhou uma última vez pra trás.

"O tempo não volta. A vida só sabe andar pra frente. Mesmo que a gente não queira, ela nos arrasta com ela. Então vamos caminhar juntos com a vida, provando do que ela nos oferece, o doce e o amargo. Foi isso que o senhor quis me ensinar e é isso que vou passar pra quem vier. Até um dia, Mestre."

N/A: Well... Quem sabe, vai entender. Meu querido carneiro dourado, que brilha poderoso no céu de Março, feliz aniversário. No ano que vem, um lemon. A vida continua. 27/03/07.


End file.
